Lost in the Snow
Lost in the Snow is a children's book by Holly Webb. ''Plot Fluff is a cat who was born in a barn at Rosebridge Farm to his mother, Rosie, and with his brothers and sisters, but he is so itty bitty, Sara, Rosie's 13-year- old slave owner, thinks he might not make it, and turns sad. She tells her mother, and her older brother, Ben, falls in love with her. The next day, Ella, a seven-year-old girl, comes to Rosebridge Farm, sees that weird cat and falls in love with her. She whines to her mother to let her have the ugly thing, but she calls Fluff a grubby little kitten and firmly refuses to let Ella have her and says Ella can have a goldfish. Heartbroken, Ella puts her down and wishes she could take her home with her. When Ella's dad comes home from work, Ella keeps whining like a brat. He doesn't get it at first, but when Ella tells him they said she could have a pet, he says she could have a hamster, but Ella wants Fluff. Heartbroken, Ella runs up to her room. A little while later, Nathan, another whiny and selfish kid, and his mother come to the farm and his mother decides to adopt Fluff to teach Nathan a sense of responsibility, because he got into trouble at school, though Nathan doesn't want to as he hates retarded cats. Nathan finally asks Mrs Moffat nicely to let him hold the ugly fucker, and when she and his mother depart, he picks Fluff up by the scruff of his neck and sneers at him. To save herself, Fluff bites Nathan's finger and runs away. He then attempts to attack Mrs moffat, after a number of attempts he gives up and goes home. In her room, Ella draws a picture of Fluff, it looks awful. Dad admires the picture, even though he sees it looks like shit. but a tear ruins Ella picture, as if it weren't already ruined. Dad sympathetically asks her to come downstairs for the talk. Mum admits how upset Ella was about not having Fluff, and agrees to let her have her. Her mother also informs her, her dad likes being butt-fucked. Pleased and disturbed, Ella jumps up and hugs her mum, and her dad shamefully cries. Ella agrees, he should be ashamed, and the family goes to Rosebridge Farm to go and get Fluff. But when they get there, Mrs Moffat admits that Fluff has run away, and Ella gets upset ''again. Finding her way back to Ella, Fluff bumps into many antagonists: a big grumpy cat on the wall, Fergus the vicious dashuand, a huge fox and horrible rats in a rubbish bin when she tried to get a treat because she was starving. Back at home at bedtime, Mum and Dad hear something, and find Ella standing on books and reaching for the security chain on the front door, desperate to go out and find Fluff. They help her down and tell her to go back to bed, even though they promise that they'll all find Fluff tomorrow. The next morning, Mum is on the phone and tells Ella to eat her breakfast, even though she isn't hungry, and the family goes out to find Fluff and Ella puts up Lost posters. Nearer to Christmas, when Dad goes to the car to get the Christmas decorations out, he tells Ella that he has a surprise for her, and Ella follows him. In the car, Ella finds Fluff in a box and they are reunited, realising that Fluff is the surprise Dad was talking about. When they bring Fluff in, Mum apologises to her and says she is beautiful, and Ella watches Fluff snuggle up in her new basket. Characters *'Ella' *'Fluff' *'Ella's Mum' *'Ella's Dad' *'Nathan' *'Fergus' *'Mrs Moffat' *'Sara' *'Ben' Category:Animal Stories books Category:Books